


In this small space

by Aristotaeles



Series: The duck [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Both of them, Christmas, M/M, NamJin is mentioned, please enjoy my weird otp, yixing is there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotaeles/pseuds/Aristotaeles
Summary: Sehun was ready to go to sleep the day before Christmas Eve, happily curled up in his bed.That's it, until his window was broken and he was attacked by an angry duck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's up with me, Christmas and birds??? Anyway, enjoy my little weird otp!  
> (Also, we're finally close enough to Christmas for a Christmas fic not be so weird! Bless the second week of December!!!)

Sehun was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming about all the Christmas gifts he was going to get the next day. Being a maknae has its perks, all he had to do was a little annoying prodding and some barely there aegyo and everyone caved in, promising him at least one special treat for Christmas. Even Jongin, although Sehun was fairly sure he was going to get some sort of fucked up gift, which was good, he spent a fair amount of money on his present for his best friend (who knew custom made Kyungsoo body pillows could be so expensive).

 

All in all, Sehun was satisfied with the end of his night, or what he thought was the end, as he curled up in his bed, making a blanket cocoon and lightly falling asleep to soft Christmas carols in various languages. He was almost completely shutting down from the world when he heard a loud crash. Groggily, Sehun raised from his bed and went to see what happened, as the noise came from his living room, the only place with a window facing another buildings wall (small sacrifices for cheap rent). What Sehun found was... nothing. Well, not necessarily nothing, his window was shattered and there was glass everywhere. Rather, Sehun found no one. Not even a single soul.

 

Looking around, Sehun quickly turned on the light, only to a hand come out of nowhere and turn it off again. Sehun admitted, only to himself of course, his first thought was to scream and call the ghostbusters, but he soon realized the hand was connected to a arm, that was connected to torso, that was connected to a neck, that was connected to head and face, that was adorned with a square smile. What the fuck.

 

"OH MY GOD! A SMUGGLER! CALL THE COPS!" Sehun screamed, getting away from the man. The mans smile dropped a little, becoming more panicked and forced.

  
"No no, I'm not a smuggler! Or a kidnapper! I'm just here to take my duck, ok?" The man said. Sehun regarded the man for a second, then looked down, noticing he was wearing sandals. Sehun visibly relaxed, no smuggler/kidnapper would wear sandals, that much he knew.

  
_Wait_.

  
"Did you just said... chicken?" Sehun asked tentatively. The man seemed pleased by Sehun's sudden trust, and his smile went back to full squared force.

  
"No no, it's a duck! My pet duck, Namjin!" The man stated proudly, but maybe too loud, as they both heard a strangled noise coming from Sehun's kitchen.

  
"I'm sorry, wha-" Sehun was -rudely- cut off by the mans hand coming to cover his mouth, a panicked look on his face. The man frantic eyes looked everywhere, his hands still holding Sehun.

  
Sehun tried to get away from the man. Maybe he was wrong, maybe kidnappers did wear sandals as a way of cover, if Sehun ever get away from this, he was going to make a reddit about it. The man turned his face to Sehun, "look, I'm sorry, ok? Namjin, my pet duck, isn't really happy right now, we need to hide."

  
Sehun looked the guy in the eye, his face too close to comfort, and saw how serious he was. Sehun shrugged, still half asleep, and pointed to his coat closet close to the door. The man looked conflicted now.

  
"Ok, good idea, but we'll have to pass the kitchen, where Namjin is, so be careful!" The man started to drag Sehun with his, eventually letting him go so he would stop tripping on the dark of his goddam house. They walking in front of the kitchen when Sehun, still in his sleeping mind, decided to peak into the kitchen. Suddenly, he was being attacked, his face being overtaken by feathers and a small warm body, his was pulled, Sehun stumbling to follow the man. Once the door to the coat closet was closed, all Sehun could do was stare into nothing.

  
"What was that?" He asked.

  
"Namjin," the man said, looking sheepish.

  
"Your pet duck?"

  
"Yep."

  
"What the fuck man," Sehun breathes out. Seriously, _what the fuck._

  
"Don't you mean what the duck?" The man asked, smiling. Sehun laughed out loud, but quickly shut himself when he heard scratching noises on the closet door.

  
Sehun stared at the shadow form the man made in the dark, he hadn't seen his face properly in the dark, but his voice was nice, so Sehun decided to start a conversation.

  
"So, uh, since we're stuck here because of your murderous duck, can I at least know your name?" Sehun tried, leaning at the wall behind him.

  
"Kim Taehyung at your service!" The man said, making his voice even deeper for dramatics. Sehun tried not to laugh, afraid the duck would hear, but he did let out a small chuckle.

  
"I'm Oh Sehun," he introduced himself, thinking of bowing but deciding against it, as the space was crumpled and uncomfortable. After that they were in silent for a moment before Sehun tried to fill the silence again.

  
"So, uh, mind sharing the story of how you broke into my apartment with your evil duck? I live on the fifth flour, how did you even got here?" Sehun asked, making a clearly fake nonchalant voice.

  
"First of all, Namjin is not evil, he's a sweetheart," Sehun highly disagreed with that, but decided not to voice out his opinions at the moment," second of all, it all started on a snowy night like this one... not really. It was two in the afternoon and we were in the middle of July. Anyway, I was at this Ren fair with some friends, Namjoon and Seokjin, they're clearly in love but won't admit it, so I decided to give them a little gift, the baby duck I had won in an apple eating contest earlier. Unfortunately, my plan of making them take care of the baby duck went south when Namjoon said his apartment didn't allowed pets and Seokjin that stated he was going to eat the duck if it went home with him. So, I took the duck under my metaphorical mother wings and named it Namjin, the two idiots shipp name. Namjin and I grew found of each other, but Namjin was really jealous of when I came home late from classes everyday, we had a fight and I said that Namjin couldn't even even fly, he got offended and went around the neighborhood trying to fly. I'm not sure how he ended up here, but when I saw it, Namjin had broken into your house somehow, so I just climbed the two buildings walls like a Spider-Man till I could pull myself inside your house!" Taehyung finished his story, sighing at the end. Sehun was impressed by the story, but he was more impressed of the fact he believed every word said. And he wasn't even that sleepy anymore.

  
"I'm sure Namjin will get over it eventually, no need to be so sad," Sehun said after a few beats of silence when he realized that Taehyung was sniffling.

  
"I'm such a bad duck mother!" Taehyung exclaimed.

  
"What? No! You're the best duck mother I've ever met!" Sehun reassured him, awkwardly trying to pet his shoulder on the dark.

  
"You think so?"

  
"I'm sure of it!" Sehun said in his most gentle tone, which wasn't the best one, but did the job as Taehyung stopped sniffling and seemed to lean more on Sehun's way.

  
After that, Taehyung and Sehun started to talk about various subjects, varying from the newest Haikyuu!! episode to the best hair dye color (Taehyung strongly defended the soft colors like pink and lavender while Sehun went for the sophisticated blonde and the natural brown). They talked for hours, whispering until they forgot about the duck outside, maneuvering so they could somewhat seat side by side (Sehun was almost on Taehyung's lap because of the "lack of space"), laughing loudly and making each other laugh.  
They ended up sleeping at some point, leaning on each other, forgetting that Namjin was probably asleep and they could leave the coat closet, but before they completely fell asleep, Taehyung whispered "we should go on a date" for a sleepy Sehun, who only giggled, not even bothering to hide his blush in the dark, and nodded.

  
The morning found Sehun waking up to a somewhat foreign and sweet scent, taking him a moment to remember he was sleeping on Taehyung's shoulder. Sehun tried to get up to stretch, his body all tense from being on a small space for so long, but was stopped by a weight on his lap. Looking down, it took everything in Sehun not to scream. Namjin, the angry duck was sleeping peacefully on his lap. Poking Taehyung rather forcefully on the ribs to wake him up, Sehun gestured to his lap. A soft smile slowly spread though Taehyung's face.

  
"See? I told you, he's a sweetheart," Taehyung said, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

The duck seemed to sense they were talking about him, as he opened his eyes, looking at Sehun then at Taehyung. And Sehun could be hallucinating, he really could, but he swears that the duck gave a quick nod to Taehyung before letting out a soft quack. _What the duck_.

  
Taehyung's eyes were shinning when he looked up at Sehun.  
"He likes you!" He said in awe. After spending the night with Taehyung, Sehun decided to just go with it. He hesitantly reached out to pet Namjin, and upon not being met with resistance, he did it again. Namjin's feathers were really soft, Sehun felt tempted to ask what kind of shampoo he used. Duck shampoo? Was that a thing?

  
After the little bonding time Namjin and Sehun had, they decided to go eat breakfast, as both Namjin and Taehyung had missed on dinner because of their fight. The menu was lucky charms for Taehyung and Sehun and gluten free bread for Namjin ("he's on a diet," Taehyung explained). Looking at the clock Sehun realized their breakfast was really late, as it was almost two in the afternoon and soon Sehun's friends would start to appear for their Christmas gathering.

  
Looking up he saw that both Taehyung and his duck had already finished their breakfast.  
"We should be going, I still have to finish knitting Namjin's Christmas sweater before Seokjin's Christmas party," Taehyung said, already getting up and taking Namjin like he was his new born. Sehun smiled, that was oddly cute.

  
"Good luck on that sweater then," Sehun said, walking Taehyung to the door. They stared at each other for a moment, Taehyung already out in the corridor.

  
"Oh! Right, I almost forgot! Could you, uh, give me your number?" Taehyung asked, giving him his big square smile that Sehun was already growing fond of. He was also slightly blushing, the hand that was not holding his phone out holding Namjin just a little bit tighter. And that was immensely adorable.

  
Sehun smiled, fighting a blush of his own, and grabbed the phone. He saw that the battery was almost dead, so he quickly typed in his number and name before handing it to Taehyung. He held out the phone, Taehyung reached out too, then Sehun pulled him closer and kissed the corner of his mouth.

  
"We should go on a date," he whispered to Taehyung, echoing his words from the other day. Taehyung smiled again and opened his mouth to answered something like "hell yeah" when they both heard an indignant quack. Looking down, Sehun could see Namjin looking at him judging, and Sehun surprised himself when he quickly caught up. Ducks where unexpectedly expressive for beings that don't even have eyebrows.

  
"I expect to see you soon too, Namjin," he said, patting the ducks head, making Namjin satisfied. Taehyung left with a smile and a wave, Sehun following him with his eyes and thinking about his weird night. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even noticed when someone got close to him until they cleared their throat. Startled, Sehun looked up to see Yixing giving him a knowing look.

  
"Hyung! This isn't what it looks like! I was just... helping him with his duck!' Why did that sound utterly wrong as soon at it came out of Sehun's mouth? Duck his life.

  
But Yixing only smiled, "don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

  
Sehun looked conflicted at Yixing, no secret was safe with Yixing when he took too many glasses of wine.

  
"Hyung, I..."

  
"Don't worry, Sehunnie, I won't tell anyone you can talk to ducks," Yixing leaned to him with a secretive air to him. Sehun blinked and them shook his head. That was Zhang Yixing, of course he would focus on Sehun with the duck, not the guy holding the duck. Bless his weird hyung.

  
"Thanks, hyung! I'm trusting you on this one!" Sehun said smiling awkwardly. Yixing merely winked, making a zipping motion with his hand over his moth, throwing the key away. Sehun tried not to think about how that key could easily be found on a wine bottle.

  
Soon all his friends started to flock in, some coming together, others coming earlier or latter than expected. It was hours after the gathering began, Sehun drinking much more than just one glass of wine and liquor, when he received the text. It was a file attachment of an unknown number. At first, Sehun was confused, but then he remembered, Taehyung. Opening the text and downloading the picture, Sehun couldn't stop himself from laughing, hard.  
The photo was a picture of Namjin, looking very dramatic at the window of a snowing day, the text saying "he misses you already". Taehyung was really something else.

  
He laughed hard and loud enough to attract the attention of his friends, but he quickly brushed it off as a bubble tea meme, his friends quickly losing interest. Sehun sneaked a selfie of himself with an exaggerated sad face, sending it with a "I miss you two too".

  
Sehun spent his Christmas night dividing it between his friends and exchanging funny selfies with Taehyung. Sehun ended his night full of presents from his friends and a fuckton of selfies of a guy and his duck.

He also went to sleep with a soft smile to his face after a last minute _"good night Sehun hyung~ sleep tight~ merry Christmas! - Taehyung and Namjin". Sehun was happy._

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think~~?


End file.
